


Just

by gravity_always_wins



Series: Situation [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity_always_wins/pseuds/gravity_always_wins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It does not have to be this way.</p><p>Can be read independent from The Situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) When I wrote this I didn't necessarily thought of it as a sequel to The Situation but in the end it just felt that way. Telling me about any mistakes is appreciated!  
> Crossposted on Fanfiktion.de  
> Bye :)

**Just**

 

Stop telling me things  
that I already know  
Don’t just break my wings  
when I’m flying too low

Why can’t you just start  
By shutting up sometimes  
And then when we part  
I’ll forget all my lines

Don’t ever tell me  
I’m holding on too tight  
Just ‘cause you can’t see  
Me crying in the night

It doesn’t matter  
What you’re doing to me  
It’s all just chatter  
When I finally flee

‘Cause now I give up  
And start running away  
Our everything drops  
And I am just okay


End file.
